


Art for Am I Too Far?

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: As a small note, I'd like to thank the author for writing such an amazing story. They wrote in such incredible detail, whilst maintaining characters and making it a fun read. When I first read it, I knew that this was the fic I wanted to draw for, and I'm so happy I got to. Thank you for all your hard work!





	Art for Am I Too Far?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Too Far?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752686) by [triggerswaggiehavoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/pseuds/triggerswaggiehavoc). 



> As a small note, I'd like to thank the author for writing such an amazing story. They wrote in such incredible detail, whilst maintaining characters and making it a fun read. When I first read it, I knew that this was the fic I wanted to draw for, and I'm so happy I got to. Thank you for all your hard work!

 

 

**Digital art inspired by 'Am I Too Far?'**

_by:[@SkiesofMidnight](https://twitter.com/skiesofmidnight)_

 

 

__

 

(I wanted to make it seem like a movie/book posted, that doesn't give away too much, yet would hopefully make people wanna read the story.)


End file.
